1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper device and relates more particularly to a wiper device for removing water and dust from a motor vehicle rear view mirror.
2. Prior Art
In motor vehicles, a windshield wiper is generally provided for removing water and dust from the windshield glass during the rain, so that a motor vehicle's driver can see through the windshield clearly. Since the rear view mirrors of a motor vehicle may also be contaminated by dust or blocked by rain water, they must be protected against rain water and washed regularly so as to clearly reflect the images of objects. Several rainhood structures for protecting a motor vehicle rear view mirror against the rain have been known, examples of which have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,157; 4,620,777; 4,668,085; and 4,750,824. However, a rainhood can only protect a motor vehicle rear view mirror against the rain. If the glass of a motor vehicle rear view mirror is contaminated by dust, it must be washed and cleaned. The present invention has been developed to provide a wiper device which can be automatically controlled to remove dust and water from a motor vehicle rear view mirror.